Etiqueta
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Esa chiquilla me había salvado de nuevo y no pude evitar sentirme como un completo inútil… está bien que ella exista para evitar amenazas; pero ¡joder esto era el colmo!


_**Notas: **__Debería de haber hecho esto hace un par de años; pero tenía miedo de escribir de Bleach xP Bueno, no es un Renji&Ururu, aunque haré alguno algún día. Es mi primer intento de humor; pues me gustó la idea ya que la personalidad de Renji es genialosa para este tipo de historias._

_**Advertencias: **__Uso de mal vocabulario; pero Renji-sama es así. Intento de humor y primer fic de Bleach. _

* * *

_**Etiqueta**_

Esa chiquilla me había salvado _de nuevo_ y no pude evitar sentirme como un completo inútil… ¡Vamos! El que esa pequeñaja ayudante de Urahara me salvara la vida cuando en un trance se lanzó contra el Arrancar antes de que fuera asesinado lo entendía, Ururu existía para evitar que ese tipo de amenazas perturbaran la paz de Karakura; pero esta situación era el colmo.

Se suponía que había entrado a la cocina a hurtadillas para llenar el estómago —el maldito de Urahara no me dejaba consumir más de mi ración diaria de arroz y zumo—, el estar en este incómodo Gigai no era muy agradable que digamos: Te daba sueño de más —los humanos necesitaban dormir para recuperar las energías de sus débiles músculos—, necesitabas tomar más agua que de costumbre cuando era verano y comer sin exagerar para evitar la indigestión —cosa que no me sirve porque como sub-capitán que soy necesito comer mucho para restablecer mi reiatsu.

En fin, cuando llegué sin ser visto por nadie tomé un gran cantidad de arroz y comencé a engullirla lo más rápido que mi garganta falsa me lo permitió.

—Renji-san, si el dependiente su entera de lo que está haciendo —la vocecita sonó tan de improvisto que tragué el resto de la comida entera, sin masticarla gracias al susto— le pondrá a hacer el doble de las tareas y le dejará sin cenar.

¡Mierda! No entendí ni una sola de las palabras que la niña me dijo, la opresión en la garganta de mi cuerpo falso me impedía el respirar y debido al susto mis oídos dejaron de responder. Tosí, tratando de expulsar la bola de comida por la fuerza; mas no funcionó. Desesperadamente cogí la primera botella que encontré, no me importó que el color azul no fuera muy común en las bebidas, tampoco que su textura fuera gelatinosa y mucho menos me interesó su sabor salado y amargo que me quemó la garganta. Ahora ya no sentía ninguna opresión en la garganta, pero ese líquido había dejado una sensación de quemazón horrenda que me provocaron arcadas desagradables, no entendía el porqué hasta que Ururu dijo con voz ligeramente alterada:

—Renji-san, ¿por qué se está bebiendo el detergente?

Solté la botella de improviso dejando que el líquido jabonoso manchara el suelo mientras mi rostro palidecía y al mismo tiempo adoptaba una coloración verdosa causada por las ganas de vomitar.

—De-de… ¡¿Detergente? —bramé tirándome al suelo y escupiendo en un intento vano de sacar el detergente que había consumido. La botella parecía bastante inocente, es verdad que no había visto bebidas de ese color; pero nunca imaginé que los humanos tuvieran la extraña costumbre de intercambiar las botellas sin cambiar las etiquetas… ¡Qué eso era peligroso, joder!

—Renji-san, deje de hacer eso o el estómago de su Gigai se lastimará más —me dijo mientras sus cejas se volvían oblicuas, acentuando el aire de tristeza que la caracterizaba. Infló sus mejillas rosadas y dijo con voz suave y pausada—. Traeré algo para eliminar el detergente y restaurar el estado interno de su cuerpo.

Y salió de la cocina de manera lenta, casi como si estuviera cansada y yo no me encontrara tirado en el suelo sudando a causa de beber esa cosa.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado tirado en el suelo tosiendo sangre —se me hizo extraño, ¿qué rayos tenía el detergente para hacerme toser sangre?—, con el estómago doliéndome a horrores y las arcadas más constantes.

Después de eso me desperté en mi tatami, con el torso desnudo y un pañuelo húmedo en la frente. Me sobresalté al no sentir más nauseas ni dolor en el estómago, ¿me lo había imaginado todo?

—Me temo que no, Abarai-san —como leyendo mis pensamientos Urahara entró a mi habitación y me dirigió una mirada seria antes de abrir su abanico y canturrear—, ¡menudo susto que nos diste! De no ser por Ururu-chan toda la _Soul Society_ estaría sobre nosotros por dejarte morir intoxicado. Gracias a Dios teníamos el medicamento porque a Jinta le ocurrió lo mismo una vez.

Dando una risita tonta empujó a la pequeña para que quedara frente a mí. Ella bajó los ojos mientras la miraba… repentinamente su aura lúgubre se acrecentó.

—Abarai-san, deberías agradecerle a la pequeña por salvar tu trasero —dijo meneándose para todos lados—… _otra vez._

Sentí mis mejillas arder, ese condenado dependiente tenía razón. La primera vez no recuerdo haberle agradecido pues estaba mucho más ocupado recriminándome el no haber sido más fuerte. El agradecerle esta vez sería lo correcto pues no pensaba dejar que ocurriera de nuevo.

—Gracias, Ururu-san —dije, con la vergüenza medianamente disimulada por una sonrisa torcida.

Por un momento me parecía ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojitos azules, pero el pensamiento desapareció al instante, lo más seguro es que lo imaginara.

—No hay problema, Renji-san —musitó y salió perezosamente de la habitación.

Suspiré, estaba vivo y esperaba que eso durara bastante.

—Por cierto, Abarai-san —canturreó el rubio; pero repentinamente su mirada se oscureció y su tono se volvió mucho más serio—, tenía planeado ponerte sólo el doble de trabajo por comer más arroz del que tenías permitido; pero debido a que bebiste al detergente sería el triple —cerró su abanico e inclinó un poco más su sombrero… ¡se estaba haciendo el chulo!—… y dadas las circunstancias, como Ururu tuvo que darte medicamento tu castigo será del _cuádruple_.

Y se echo a reír.

Juraría que el desgraciado cantó la última palabra. Tarde sólo unos segundos en asimilar la información y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

—¡¿El cuádruple? —grité enfurecido, tenía ganas de arrancarme todo el cabello que tenía en la cabeza, aunque desistí porque no quería terminar siendo una burla como Ikkaku, además siempre existía la opción de llamar a Zabimaru… desistí al recordar que se enfadaría si le llamaba para cosas como estas.

—Así es, Abarai-san —y como queriendo acrecentar la burla acarició mi cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Joder, si fuiste tú quien no cambió las malditas etiquetas! —le recriminé. Repentinamente sentí que algo aterrizaba sobre mi cabeza, era Zabimaru.

—¡Cabeza de piña, no le hables así al dependiente! —Jinta respiraba agitadamente mientras sonreía… ese niñato era quien me había golpeado en la cabeza—, no trates de delegar culpas, los frascos no tienen nada que ver.

¡Por supuesto que tenían que ver!

—Bien dicho, Jinta —felicitó Urahara—, con respecto a ti, Abarai-san, por decir malas palabras frente a los niños tendrás siete veces más trabajo.

Y con un Jinta desternillándose de la risa abandonó la habitación.

¡¿Siete veces más trabajo? ¡Debía de ser una jodida broma! ¡Tenía que serlo!

…¿verdad?

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
